1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-emulsifying alkoxylate esters which are particularly useful in preventing the chalking of anhydrous silicone oil containing antiperspirant compositions. The compounds may also be used in preparation of stable cosmetic oil-in-water emulsions by a "cold process". The compounds may also be used as the basis of a dispersible oil-system.
2. Prior Art
Previously in order to achieve stable oil-in-water emulsions, two phases, i.e. an oil phase and a water phase were heated separately to, for example 80.degree. C., and mixed together under agitation and cooled to, for example 25.degree. C., with agitation. Sometimes homogenization of this emulsion was required. Typically the oil phase in such a system comprised one or more fatty substances and one or more surfactants, any one of which may be solid. It has been sought in the art to eliminate the heating, agitation and homogenization steps, but with little success. It is also desirable to eliminate the need for a surfactant(s), (emulsifier).
Additionally, previously to make a water dispersible cosmetic oil, one or more oils would be blended with one or more surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants or spreaders. Again, it would be desirable to eliminate such additives.
Still further, antiperspirants containing volatile silicone oil, for example DRY IDEA, from Gillette Co., Boston, Mass., typically show a white residue on the skin after application of the perspirant and drying. This is caused by the volatilization of the silicone oil which leaves behind the film of the non-volatile, powdering ingredients. Attempts have been made to solve this problem without destroying the efficacy of the active antiperspirant ingredient. To date, applicants are not aware of any practical solutions.
More specifically, detailed patentability searches were performed by Applicants herein and uncovered the following U.S. Patents: Nos.
1,739,315 to Kessler; PA1 2,480,185 to Fife; PA1 2,723,287 to Copenhaver; PA1 2,755,296 to Kirkpatrick; PA1 2,905,681 to Benneville; PA1 2,950,310 to Kirkpatrick; PA1 2,950,313 to Kirkpatrick; PA1 2,962,341 to Cox; PA1 3,033,680 to Milton; PA1 3,365,402 to Brenkman; PA1 3,391,228 to Nehmsmann; PA1 3,488,370 to Leary; PA1 3,539,518 to Feighner; PA1 3,767,786 to MacMillan; PA1 3,965,150 to Moeller; PA1 3,974,270 to Kenkare; PA1 4,022,808 to Yoshihara; PA1 4,229,432 to Geria; PA1 4,264,586 to Callingham; and PA1 British Pat. No. 1,156,812 to Farbwerke Hoeshst. PA1 1. Unique emolliency; PA1 2. Low cloud point and pour point; PA1 3. Bland odor; and PA1 4. Low toxicity. PA1 (1) hand cleaners; PA1 (2) bath compositions; PA1 (3) suntan oils and sunscreen butters; PA1 (4) antiperspirant compositions; PA1 (5) perfumes and colognes; PA1 (6) cold creams; PA1 (7) electric preshaves; PA1 (8) eye and throat oils; PA1 (9) skin gels; PA1 (10) topical pharmaceutical ointments; PA1 (11) deodorants; PA1 (12) lotions; PA1 (13) skin moisturizers; PA1 (14) facial cleansers; PA1 (15) cleansing creams; PA1 (16) afer-bath splashes; PA1 (17) hair conditioners; PA1 (18) hair dressings; and PA1 (19) shampoos. PA1 (1) anhydrous or aqueous, i.e., oils, solutions, emulsions; PA1 (2) clear or opaque; PA1 (3) creams; PA1 (4) gels; PA1 (5) solids; PA1 (6) sprays; and PA1 (7) foams. PA1 (1) emollients; PA1 (2) detergent and emulsifier intermediates; PA1 (3) emulsifiers; PA1 (4) humectants; PA1 (5) antioxidants; PA1 (6) softeners and lubricants; PA1 (7) penetrants, plasticizers, and co-solvents; PA1 (8) sunscreening agents; PA1 (9) suspending and dispersing agents; PA1 (10) antiperspirants; PA1 (11) conditioners; PA1 (12) thickening agents; PA1 (13) preservatives; PA1 (14) antimicrobial agents; PA1 (15) buffers; PA1 (16) chelating agents; PA1 (17) foaming boosters; PA1 (18) foam stabilizers; PA1 (19) coupling agents; PA1 (20) perfumes; and PA1 (21) moisturizers.
A review of all of these references discloses that none teach the herein claimed compositions nor teach the use of such compositions, or compositions similar thereto, for the prevention of chalking in antiperspirant compositions containing volatile silicone oil.
Specifically, Milton, which is perhaps one of the most relevant references, describes materials which are useful for plasticizing gelatin which have the formula: ##STR3##
wherein, R.sub.1 may be an alkyl, R.sub.2 may be alkylene, and R.sub.3 may be an alkyl, n may be a simple integer from 1 to 8. This formula does not teach or encompass the claimed alkoxylate esters.
Feighner, another relevant reference, describes a composition having the following formula: ##STR4##
wherein, R.sub.1 may be C.sub.4 to C.sub.20 n-alkyl groups attached to the oxygen atom through a primary or secondary carbon atom, n is a number from 5 to 25, inclusive, and R.sub.2 may be an n-alkyl group containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms. These compositions do not teach or encompass the the claimed compositions.